Kurama's UnMerry Christmas
by The Amazing Tsu-chan
Summary: Kurama is willing enough to do anything for his loved ones... Unfortunetly, he IS willing to do anything. What happens when our favourite kitsune tries to find the perfect Christmas present for his special someone? rnYaoi- My Christmas Story


Hello minna-san! This is my second YYH fic, and will be my Christmas edition

Hopefully it won't scare too many people, but it's supposed to be dramatic and suspenseful... I hope everyone enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, that mainly belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro. I do, however, own my very first copy of Shonen Jump.... It should be Shounen Jump, but of course people at VIZ screw it up, right? Anyways, hope you enjoy the story!

Ja ne!

_The Amazing Tsu-chan_

* * *

_**Kurama's Un-Merry Christmas**_

The kitsune ran through the forest dew, his mind wandering all over. A light flurry started drifting onto the Ningenkai. Kurama slowed to a jog, the snow falling loosely to his red hair, the fox's green eyes clouded almost as much as the sky's.

It was four days until Christmas, and the fox was wondering what to get his significant other that was as special as possible. His mind wandered from past heists he pulled in Makai, Reikai, and Ningenkai, but none of them were good enough...

"Heeelllllloooooooooooooo!!!!" a shrill voice yelled behind him.

Kurama, instinctively, turned around, poise to hit the person with his backpack, believing it was that vile Keiko girl. He stopped short, seeing it was a small, pink haired girl. "Uh... Ohayou Gozaimasu!" he said, hiding the bag behind him.

The girl giggled. "Minamino Shuichi. Kurama. Youku Kurama. My someone with so many names, yet could not feel my youki. Then again, you were too worked up about someone. A present for your lover, the Jaganshi, forbidden child, perhaps?"

His jaw dropped, and his mind raced. How could she know!? About to inquire about it, the girl stopped Kurama.

"IF you want the perfect gift for one such as him, you will be back as soon as your classes end, kay?" she asked, propping her short figure onto an extremely large boulder.

Kurama gave a soft growl. "Fine," he muttered.

The girl smiled, her limbs and torso slowly disappearing. "Great you betta leave now, or you'll be late." the mysterious girl's huge grin was the only part of her left, but it too disappeared.

Going back into a run, Shuichi barely made it to the highschool before the late bell rang.

For the rest of the day, Shuichi could barely think straight, this being relayed in his work. If his teachers noticed, they took no notion of it, probably blaming their prize student's actions on the upcoming holidays.

The end of the day could not have come any faster for the poor kitsune, and, when it did, he had to explain to the slightly annoyed Kaito he had something to do.

With Kaito satisfied and a feasible excuse for his okaa-sama in hand, Kurama raced back to the ominous boulder, waiting for any surge of youki.

Moments later, the pink-haired demoness appeared, her wide grin plastered on. "Sugoi! Sugoi! You didn't ditch!" she yelled.

Kurama flinched, just a bit higher and her voice would be Keiko's. Then, the fox gave a growl. "Of course..."

The girl's grin grew wider. A door appeared into the trunk of a nearby tree. "Step into my office, mon amie." she giggled, opening the tree - er - door for the fox.

Growling again, Kurama walked through the door, cautiously, keeping a tan hand in his hair, ready to grab a seed at the first sign of trouble.

Giggling at his antics, the demoness closed the door behind her, revealing a fairly odd scene, a small hot spring lighted by incense candles.

The fox was almost intoxicated by the over-whelming smells. "Alright, where's the 'perfect gift' for my lover?" he growled, his voice tinted with annoyance.

Giving a slight chuckle, the girl's smile became less goofy and turned into a more menacing one could not imagine on such a small one's face. "Of course, Kurama, dear, this present is not for free." she replied blandly, eyeing the fox wearily.

Goose bumps appeared on Kurama's neck, but the rest of his body remained stoic. "Name your price, wrench."

She giggled again, her smile all the more malicious. "You have to make out with me. That's it."

"Wh- what..." Kurama's voice gasped out meekly, the color draining from his face. This was a terrible dilemma. Of course, he's made out with plenty of people even after he promised Hiei, as Hiei also did. It wasn't new to him, either, but doing this other than to keep the maniacal fangirls thinking he was 'bi' seemed a bit wrong. The thoughts of him and the demoness gave the fox chills.

Giggling again, the demoness smiled, flipping up and over to meet the kitsune's gaze, her grin regained it's goofy-ness. "OR!!! I give your beloved mother a scare and kill her." she replied through her laughs.

Kurama gave a growl, neither choice seemed too good for him. Oh, the lesser of two evils, I suppose. "Fine, I'll kiss-"

The fox's moth was invaded by the girl's. A click was heard, like a door opening and closing.

He didn't mind, Kurama just stayed on Hiei's present. His tongue traced over the demon's mouth, rolling up the sides and under her powerful tongue muscles.

She gripped his jacket tightly, tracing for the buttons to take the red-fuchsia fabric off.

Meanwhile, Kurama thrusted his arm into her shirt, rubbing the smooth bare skin of her torso. Smoothing his tongue against hers, his jacket laid forgotten, one would believe they would get more intimate, the fox ready to invade each curve of her body.

But, before anything more happened, Kurama pulled away, leaving the demoness gasping for breath, displeased.

"Aw... You're no fun!" she snickered, rubbing her mouth in a cat-like manner.

Kurama sneered. "You said 'make out' not 'make love' and-"

"And that's against the vow you made to Hiei."

He nodded. "Yeah, okay, where's the 'perfect gift,' and, for your sake, it better be worth it..."

She smiled, "But you have to admit, I'm a pretty good shag..."

That comment made Kurama snicker, "You're probably near my top 20, no more though."

Her smile widen, the yasha moving to closer to the pool of water. "Here," she replied, her voice suddenly serious. "Cut yourself and let your blood fall into the pool for the perfect gift. A gift that matches the beauty and love of the tear crystal you wear around your neck."

Kurama touched the crystal daintily, his green orbs clouded in thought. "Hai." Moving to the girl's side, the fox slitted his arm, a red stream flowing from him and into the spring.

Seconds later, the small pool began to ripple, and a red gemmed ring rested atop of a column of water.

The fox took uncertain steps towards it, reaching his hand for the ring. Once placed into his hand, it felt strangely perfect and warm.

"It's a blood crystal, and it's the ultimate deceleration of love- or hate in some cases- in the world." her goofy smile turned into a maternal one. "Go, I believe he is waiting for you."

Kurama nodded. "Hey what's your-" he noticed he was back in the forest, the spring disappeared and the demoness gone with it. The fox ran towards the train station – ready to head straight for Genkai's, where Hiei would be.

"Konichiwa minna-san!" the kitsune yelled, opening the door of the shrine.

As the door opened, four pairs of eyes turned to meet Kurama's green ones. "Fox..." Hiei growled under his breath.

"What is it, love?" Kurama purred into his mate's ear, wrapping his lithe arms around him.

Hiei pushed him away, not even noticing when the fox gave a 'yelp' of surprise and pain.

"What was that for?"

"You know what you did, fox." Hiei merely said.

"The park, Kurama, the park." Yusuke said quietly, trying to contain the anger that was swelling up inside of him.

"Uh........"

"Geez, Kurama," Kuwabara muttered under his breath.. "Could have been more discreet when you made out with the demon we needed to capture!"

"Nani!?"

As fate would have it, Botan flew in, landing near Kurama in her trademark pink kimono. "Kurama-san, here you go!" she placed a white paper tied with a blood red ribbon into the kitsune's hand, about to leave.

But Genkai grabbed her blue ponytail, prevent Botan from leaving. "C'mon ferry-girl, tell us what the letter's about..."

"And how do you know about the demoness!?" the fox screamed at the copper-haired boy.

"Aha! You WERE cheating on me!!!"

"I JUST KISSED HER, IT'S NOT LIKE YOU NEVER-"

"BUT WE ALWAYS ASK FIRST AND–"

"Kurama is out of the Reikai." Botan said quietly, praying the other's didn't hear.

"Nani?" everyone asked.

"I said, Kurama is out of the Tentai, until further notice..." the girl repeated, her voice shaking.

It was deathly quiet, but Kurama was first to react. His eyes were clouded with salty tears that threaten to burst out. He made his way, putting a small gift-wrapped box into Hiei's outstretched hand. Leaving, Kurama turned around. "Sayonara, minna-san."

Kurama exited the premises, tears stinging his face.

Now it was 11:50, 10 minutes until Christmas day. The kitsune was alone. His okaa-sama, his step-brother, and Shuiichi was at his step-father's mother's home, and Kurama told them he would catch up to them tomorrow afternoon. His reason to stay- he was helping out as a prop manger for the Christmas play at school.

The remaining Tentai had came to see it, but only because Kaito held a large role. When all the class participating came on stage to get their bit of credit, they didn't even acknowledge Kurama's existence. It didn't phase him, though, he expected it...

Kurama snapped out of his trance, as the clock struck midnight...

"Now, to start..."

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Yukina started opening their Christmas presents at first light, laughing and admiring their gifts, contrasting their new items to the others.

Genkai simply smirked and smiled, opening up her own gifts as well.

Hiei's red orbs examined the small box Kurama gave to him. It, alone, remained unopened.

Suddenly, Botan flew in, stopping at the door. "Merry Kurisumasu, minna-san!" she yelled. Today, the ferry-girl sported her own version of 'Mrs. Claus' and was savored the feeling of fur. "Guess what! Rekissu- the demon who cost Kurama his job- died this morning!"

"You normally aren't too happy about that, Botan..." Hiei replied bluntly.

"But that means Kurama comes back! Plus, she laughed at her own death and savored it!"

Hiei snickered, finally working up the nerve to open Kurama's gift. Once the paper was burned away, since the fire demon did not take the time to rip it off, all that remained was a small ring box. He opened it lightly, giving a small inaudible gasp at it's contents. "Oh.... Fox..."

Botan did not notice Hiei. "And I found out why Kurama was fired momentarily. It's because Rekissu is a demoness who is trying to stop fate from being so cruel, but then fate killed her. Koenma-sama needed her to stop toying with Fate, and Rekissu said that she'll do what she wanted and went back to the Spring of Centerna."

"Centerna?" Yusuke asked.

"It's an alternate dimension that can make people's wishes come true, even without Fate's help." Yukina replied in a matter-of-factly tone.

Kurama thrusted his arm into his stomach, waiting for blood to spill out. When it did, the fox took a thick brush from his bedside table, and started using his own blood as red ink. Making beautiful, graceful marks onto his wall, the fox gave a ghost of a smile through his pain. "Perfect..."

Everyone started heading for Kurama's home, quickly, so they could tell him the good news.By some miraculous turn of events, Botan had a spare key, since Hiei didn't feel like jumping onto the snow-covered branches, and she opened the door.

"Kurama!!!!!!" she yelled, heading upstairs, everyone else at her heels. She opened the door, and gave a gasp of horror.

In the middle of his room, hanging from his fan, was a noose. And in that noose was a strangled kitsune, who's red hair hung loosely over his face. The snow white clothing he was wearing was painted red with the blood flowing freely from his stomach.

Botan's ningen stomach churned and she saw the kanji on the wall behind him reading 'Merry Kurisumasu, my love."

Hiei jumped in front of her, cutting the rope with one quick motion. He caught the limp kitsune in his arms, checking for his pulse.

The demon gave a sigh of relief, it was faint, but a pulse was definitely there, meaning his Kurama was still clinging to life.

Yukina, Kuwabara, and Yusuke ran in with towels and the like, and the ice demoness came close to Hiei – who, to Kuwabara's pleasure, stiffened because he couldn't flinch away – and hovered over Kurama, starting to heal him.

When the kitsune finally opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was red eyes. Kurama jumped up and flinched away, before realizing he was being held by Hiei. He looked around, and saw Botan, Yukina, Kuwabara, and Yusuke slumped over in one side of the room, the sun setting just below the horizon.

"Shh... It's okay Kurama, they're just tired after looking after you earlier, and your ningen family believes you were helping us do some humanitarian thing at Kuwabara's place." the demon mused, snuggling closer to Kurama.

Giving a sigh of relief, the fox looked up, "Gomen nasai, love."

Hiei shook his head, "It's fine, but you never got your gift, ne?" He took a small package out of his pocket, and placed it into Kurama's hands, the gleam of the ring the fox gave him flashed into his eyes. The package in general was close to square, and was wrapped by a two year old. Or someone who was new to gift wrap and tape...

Kurama opened the present, a slip of white falling out as he ripped the paper. Picking it up, he could see two words were written in shaky kanji, 'look up.' His brows furrowed, "Look up? What does that mean, lo-"

Holding mistletoe above their heads, Hiei pushed his lips against Kurama's. Every bit of passion slipping into that one movement, the love of an eternity being written then and there.

**Oswari, minna-san**

* * *

Okay, how'd you like that one? I wanted it to be a lot more sad at the end, but since it's Christmas, I'm treating you to a nice story If people like my holiday story so much, I may get a New Year's story before long... Although that would probably be a Code Lyoko one since I haven't updated my Code Lyoko one.... Okay, well, later! 

AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!


End file.
